The present invention relates to connectors for flat multi-conductor cables permitting a high density of conductors.
When using electronic, communication or data transfer networks in areas where space is limited, there is a need to utilize disconnectible connectors which are as compact as possible in order to accommodate an optimal number of conductors in the least amount of space. Some examples of areas where space is limited include aircraft, spacecraft, marine vessels, underground telephone distribution conduits, connectors for connecting compact circuits on printed circuit boards, integrated circuits, and various chips.
The number of conductors in connectors has traditionally been limited by the number of connectible contacts which can be accommodated in the connectors. Mated male (plug) and female (socket) connectors have a fixed number of contacts in the plugs and sockets which mate with each other. Due to structural and alignment requirements, the distance between adjacent contacts in the plugs or sockets is usually greater than the distance between adjacent conductors that are connected to the plugs or sockets.
The number of conductors which may be joined by a connector is therefore generally limited by the connector structure. It is desirable to have the connector highly compact while capable of joining many conductors.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a connector which can accommodate a high density of conductors and yet be more compact than prior plug and socket type connectors. It would further be desirable to have capacity available on connectors to accommodate future needs for increased number of conductors or circuits without being restrained by a space-limited low number of plugs and sockets or single row flat multi conductor type connectors.